Traditionally, products such as pharmaceuticals, biopharmaceuticals, enzymes, nutriceuticals and the like were processed in stainless steel containers. After use the steel containers had to be cleaned and sterilized. This often required the use of steam and/are caustics to accomplish this task.
Additionally, for regulated products such as pharmaceuticals, the sterilization process had to be validated to show that it could sterilize the device and could so time after time.
Both the cleaning process and the validation are time consuming and expensive and can't be varied without a new validation.
This has led to the use of single use, disposable plastic bags to store and process many of these products. These bags are provided sterile (generally gamma irradiated), do not require cleaning as they are disposed of after use and reduces the validation required by the user and/or shifts the validation to the bag supplier.
These bags contain one or more ports through which liquids, additives, product and the like are added or removed from the bag during processing.
These bags are generally placed into a holder such as steel plastic, fiberglass, graphite or other composite vat, tote or carboy to help hold the weight of the liquid and to protect the bag from rupture due to contact with other items on the manufacturing floor, These holders have an opening in their bottom portion through which the ports extend. As the port arrangements differ by bag type, manufacturer or customer requirement, the bottom of the holders generally have large rectangular or circular opening and a matching plate that has several openings in it through which the ports are arranged while supporting the bag bottom by the remainder of the plate.
The ports are generally unmarked and indistinguishable from each other. However their arrangement is critical to the use of the bag due the arrangement of inlets and outlets from the holder. Often, the bag is inserted wrongly (backward for example) and is only discovered when the bag is at least partially filled. This requires the removal of the liquid and either rearrangement of the bag in the holder so that the ports are properly aligned or the use of a new bag.
What is needed is a better means for properly arranging a bag in its holder.